Poduszka
by ewcia20212
Summary: Tłumaczenie Drarry


**Tytuł oryginału: Almohada**

**Autor: Jaelina**

**Link do oryginału: .net/s/6903017/1/Almohada**

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest**

**Beta: Tyśka, Este:* [Jeśli brakuje przecinków to moja wina, jeśli jest ich za dużo to wina Este] Ale i tak Cie kocham:***

**Rating: NC–17**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Ostrzeżenia: Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z języka hiszpańskiego. Sama miniaturka jest dość dziwna ale swój urok ma :)**

**Deed tekst dla Ciebie:***

**Poduszka**

**Po wszystkim pozycja, w której się znajdował powodowała, iż ból był mniej dokuczliwy, ale mimo to, nie można było go wykluczyć po tylu pozycjach, które wykonali razem z Harrym. Było jasne, że gdy czegoś się podejmował, w zależności od humoru Lwa, mógł sprawić, że będzie krzyczał jego imię wiele razy. Opuszczało ono wargi ślizgona przed zatraceniem się w ekstazie. Otaczało go razem z ciepłem emanującym od skóry partnera, a jego skóra była pokryta delikatną mgiełką potu.**

**W końcu to poduszka scałowywała jego jęki i tłumiła krzyki wywołane mieszaniną bólu i przyjemności napływających od jego zwieracza. Przylgnął do niej jak tylko mógł. Było mu miękko i przyjemnie. Nie każdy w końcu znał zaklęcia stworzone do celów ortopedycznych. Nie mógł powstrzymać swych jęków i sapań w miękką bawełnę. A to, co lubił najbardziej było esencją Harry'ego.**

**To nie było tak, że wykorzystywał swoją poduszkę. Po prostu nie był w stanie osiągnąć takiego samego efektu bez niej. Oczywiście właśnie przez to Draco nie miał zapału. Dlatego, jako dobry właściciel, wybrał spanie właśnie z nią oraz powierzał jej większość sekretów. Prywatnych i ciemnych. Poduszka była jego ulubioną kochanką w tak intymnych chwilach.**

**Jego nos wypełniała woń preparatu do skóry, drewna i słodkiego cynamonu. Każdy taki zapach pochłaniał bezrozumnie. Próbował skraść go jak najwięcej tracąc rozum, rozsądek, odnajdując się w tym zapachu.**

**Czuł senne pieszczoty Gryfona. Chaos myśli przewijających się przed zapadnięciem w krainę Morfeusza. Zwierzył się poduszce, cicho wzdychając.**

**Gdy Harry będąc w nim osiągnął punkt krytyczny, Draco zaczął jęczeć głośniej, niż dotychczasowo, szukając własnego członka, który był boleśnie twardy. Czuł się pełny dzięki brunetowi, chociaż nie przebyli nawet połowy z tego, co mieli na dziś zaplanowane. Wiedział iż ma przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę.**

**Kiedy Chłopiec, Który Przeżył poczuł dotyk swojego kochanka na ramieniu wiedział już, że do osiągnięcia spełnienia nie brakuje mu wiele. Przechylił się całując jego kark i pieszcząc złote włosy, równocześnie dysząc mu do ucha. Nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Opadając Malfoy wiedział jak grać w grę bruneta, którego męskość nie chciała poddać się tak łatwo. Zaniechał pracy własną ręką i zaczął szybko poruszać biodrami, ściskając bezczelnie pośladki i obejmując sobą Harry'ego.**

**Usłyszał wtedy niekontrolowane jęki wypadające z ust swojego towarzysza, który wbijał się w niego w coraz szybszym tempie gubiąc rytm. Obłąkany patrzył w jego oczy szukając wsparcia.**

**Ciało Draco spalało się z przyjemności, umocnił się w tym tak bardzo, iż nie wiedział już, jak bardzo jego kochanek zachwycał się nim mogąc mieć go w łóżku. W tej chwili Harry dotknął nieba. Jego ruchy stały się urywane i drżące. Oddech stał się głębszy a Draco kończąc wtulił się w poduszkę. Nawet gorący i wilgotny członek, który w sobie wyczuwał, nie mógł przebić wrażenia po zapachu Harry'ego, który brunet zostawiał nieświadomie każdej nocy.**

**Ponownie skierował rękę do własnego członka by dokończyć dzieła, gdyż był na krańcu wytrzymałości. Harry gładził jego wejście, dopóki chłopak nie doszedł.**

**Zapach Harry'ego. Jego poduszka. Pot. Wspomnienia o nim.**

**Ukrył twarz pomiędzy poszewkami. Przewrócił swoimi srebrnymi oczyma odczuwając stratę, gdy Harry opuścił krąg jego ciasnych mięśni. Podniósł się i usiadł na łóżku obok niego.**

Młody blondyn nie wiedział lub nie chciał wiedzieć, że każdej nocy i w każdym momencie marzył o tym, jak by to było, gdyby brunet go nie zostawiał. Po Harrym pozostawał tylko zapach. Reszta zawsze zostawała skradziona, a on był sam z rozpalonym libido.


End file.
